


Cold and dark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Loki Needs a Hug, Magic, Multi, OC, Odin isn’t dead, Original Character(s), Possible Thor/reader, Reader Needs a Hug, Sex, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Thor AU, Vanaheim, after Thor ragnarok but Asgard still exists, au nothing applies, dark elf! Reader, frigga is a sweety, frigga isnt dead, infinity war didn’t happen, loki isn’t dead, mainly she pronouns, maybe brunhillde?, multiple pronouns, norse myth - Freeform, odins a douche, reader has magic 2, tags will be added later, thor still has long hair, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically your a unlikely senator named Sabrina (but like anytime it says Sabrina you can totally change it to your name I don’t care) of Vanaheim and you go to Asgard to keep peace and you meet the princes and everything happens from thereTHIS IS MORE THEN A ONE-SHOT AND I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. YOUR WELCOME TO COMMENT ANYTHING THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!!!





	1. Banters beginnings

Dark and cold

You were the senator of Vanaheim. You had been senator for 10 years. You were 50 but looked not a day over 20. Of course being a self proclaimed goddess had its perks, especially when you were raised by the king and queen of Vanaheim. When you were young your mother had left you out in the cold to die. It wasn’t likely you’d survive because your species was rather disliked by the common folk. But being less then a year old you had no clue.

-flashback but just for the book as reference cause clearly you wouldn’t remember-

3rd person

Whilst the king walked to get food from the nearby market for his newly born twins he heard a infants cry. Not thinking anything of it he continued to walk onto his destination. After grabbing the food and such for his wife and children he hurried to get home from this harsh winter storm but, when he still heard the crying he had stopped in his tracks. ‘Where is that coming from?’ He thought. So he went out in search of the crying baby only to come upon a young dark elf baby crying alone sitting on a porch with nothing but a light blanket to cover it. He picked up the baby and brought it with him home. His wife taking kindly to the unexpected surprise,she had decided she wouldn’t take it in as her own, but raise it so it may someday work up the nobility rankings. And because of that hope they had named you Sabrina, the legendary princess.

-flashback done-

And unbeknownst to you, you had done exactly what she hoped you would. When you were young you lived as a maiden in training, you would watch the cooks and follow the maids until you were 18. Then you became a maid, next you worked up to a lady in waiting for the princess and sometimes the prince. Then as you continued on your journey you decided to read every book on the nine realms and their politics. Many times the twins would distract you or try to make you stop because to them it was “boring and I’m important” but you were set on working for your right. Oh yeah. The twins were your best friends because you were about the same age, and they loved to play tricks on you; you loved to play tricks on the twins, so it was a win/win situation. You played tricks on everyone in the castle except the king and queen, from this you earned the nickname “goddess of illusion” because most of the tricks you played were illusion magic based.

You woke up that morning feeling relaxed and energized. Your handmaiden knocked faintly and you called for her to come in. “Exscuse me miss but the king and queen have requested to see you later today.” You nod waving her off to get your clothes. She brings back a brilliant royal purple gown that was less formal and more simple as just a straight maxi dress with a leg slit the ends at mid thigh. It compliments your dark grey skin tone beautifully. She quickly says she’s going to get your breakfast then leaves. ‘Why is everyone so damn scared of me all the time? I’m nice! Not all of us are cold blooded killers!’ You think to yourself as you get dressed for the day. “Hmm what shall I do for hair today?” You ponder out loud. Being one of the few beings with real magic was quite fun, especially if you wanted to change your hair for a certain day or occasion. Today you decided natural white hair down to mid back with dark red tips. You did a simple makeup look and got ready to head to the throne room. You called for another maid to ask if the royals were there yet and she said yes and hurriedly made an escape. You were used to being feared by the maidens because of what you were but you didn’t let it bother you for the most part. 

You left your room and grabbed a apple on your way to the throne room, to hear why you had been beckoned. In all the years you have lived as a guest in the palace you never asked why they kept you or had questioned anything they ordered really. Before you knew it you arrived at the throne room. You bow. “King Jaköb” you curtsy to him. “Queen Heidi” you kiss her hand. “Princess Rebekka” you kiss her hand. “And Prince Erík” you curtsy to him. King Jaköb nods and you stand to look at them. “My dear why so formal? You are like family to us there is no need to be so uptight.” Queen Heidi says with a smile. You nod to her and relax. “Now since your here we have a new mission for you Sabrina.” The King says with a matter of fact look on his face. Both the twins look at you with a knowing smirk on their faces. “A mission sir?” He nods at you and you stare at him wide eyed and hopeful. “Yes Sabrina you will be going to Asgard to speak peace treaty’s with the allfather.”  


“I’m what?” You look at King Jaköb confused. “Tomorrow you will be heading off to Asgard to speak with the allfather about keeping peace. He has agreed to let you stay for three weeks in the palace. They are having Ostara while you are there so you are invited to the feast and festivities that follow. (Ostara is a traditional Norse holiday celebrating the beginning of summer/spring) And the allmother, Frigga, has said that she wants to have another feast for your arrival and possibly a ball for you.” He says spilling all of the details to you. You nod soaking up all the information. “Thank you sir for this opportunity.” You say with a bow. “Sweety we have seen you grow and want to have you continue to grow. Your getting older so while your there perhaps find a man or woman that tickles your fancy. Maybe just a friend if anything. Remember keeping relations is great for status. I was born a peasant and I am now queen of Vanaheim.” Queen Heidi says to you with a kind smile. You smile and nod. Then Princess Rebekka speaks up “don’t get to familiar they don’t know your a dark elf yet.” she says with a snicker. Though she didn’t mean to be rude, it came out wrong and kind of upset you. “Oh come on. Cheer up it’s just a joke” came Erík’s voice. You roll your eyes. King Jaköb shakes his head. “You two better knock it off I still need to discuss the plans with her.” He says scolding the twins.

After a few more hours the planing was done. All you needed would be provided such as: a room, clothes, guards for if you go into town, maids for everyday stuff, and other normal things. You plan to go up and pack when the twins had stopped you. “While your there you should talk to the younger prince. You and him are perfect for each other” Rebekka says. You roll your eyes back at her. “Look I’m not gonna go and flirt with someone I don’t even know just because ‘we’re perfect for each other.’ “ you snip back. “Why not? You two would be so cute! Besides from what I’ve heard he is quite hot!” Erík says back and winks at you. You push through them. “tch. Whatever. I’m gonna go get ready.” “Mm see you tomorrow Sabrina”

And with that they were gone. So you turned and continue to your room. Once there you get out all your favorite clothes, most of which are dark colored dresses and some pants and shirts. When you were done you sent a maid for dinner and started reading up on asgardian culture and politics. Knowing who your meeting with is key for political success. The maid came back with a tasty dinner that consisted of mashed potatoes, steak, two buns, and a sweet nectar juice. You took you time enjoying the food and reading. And soon it had reached far past midnight. You had long been done with dinner but still continued to read. You realized how tired you are and decided to head to sleep. Thoughts of the next day filled your head as you fell into the sweet surrender of sleep.


	2. Admirations awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the princes and one Imparticularly catches your eye but both seem to want your attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first work so any feedback helps and so so kudos to keep me going.

Waking up with a yawn, you sit up. Looking around you look to the clock, it reads 10:00am. Ok good you still have time for breakfast, and some light reading, before you leave. You decide to get up and get a breakfast. As you hurry down the halls In some light sleep clothes and a robe, you knock into a maid. “I am so sorry.” You say to her and help her up. “It’s fine...” you nod and she scurries off. As you continue to the kitchen you think to yourself about all the possibilities over the next 3 weeks, but despite all of your efforts your mind kept wondering over to the mysterious younger prince. I mean it couldn’t hurt to just imagine him and you together, though you’d never meet him much less seen him. Before you knew it you had arrived at the kitchen, you found a plate with some fruits, eggs, and toast. You grab the plate and head to your room. When safely in the walls of your room you sit at your desk. ‘Hmm about 30 minuets of free time. Let’s read about the royal family.’ So you do just that. Before hand you get changed into a dark blue dress that was simple yet elegant. You stand and grab a book that reads ‘Royal Families In The Nine Realms.’ Of course when you read this before you had been more interested in the fact that Midgard has more then just one royal family. How do all the royals have control over one realm? Anyways on with your research. You open it to the pages and begin to read. 

After a while you found out that Odin has been king for over 10,000 years, Prince Thor had been sent to Midgard for not being worthy and had just recently returned again and save Asgard from total destruction, which was good, and also found that Queen Frigga is the nicest woman to exist. Surprisingly there was little to nothing about Prince Loki. You didn’t let it bother you and just decide to continue until a maid came in.   
“Excuse me Senator but the guards from Asgard are here to take you.” She says quickly. You nod to her and shove the book in your bag. After grabbing you stuff you followed her out to the court yard where, sure enough, two guards stood in golden clad armor to take you by, bifrost, to Asgard. You walk to them and they both give a bow. You curtsy to them, though not necessary, you felt like being kind. 

Before stepping into the area where the bifrost would take you to your new home for three weeks, you give a hug to your only friends.   
“Don’t forget to make friends” Rebekka says.  
“Yep I got it.” you say back. You bow to the king and queen and continue back to the guards which now realizing WHAT you were had seemed a bit more tense. When you are in the area one of them calls up to sky. “We got her. Bring us back.” Suddenly your in a swirl of color going to Asgard. When you step out you see the two guards follow close behind you. 

The gate keeper looks to you.   
“Hello Senator Sabrina. Welcome to Asgard.” You nod at him with a smile and he steps down to you.   
“A carriage waits just outside for you. The guards will escort you to the castle. The King, Queen, and Princes await you.” You nod again. He bows to you and you walk to the carriage. 

The ride to the castle was quite enjoyable. Being able to see such a golden empire that was beautiful, not only aesthetically, but also culturally. It was wonderful also in the fact that it was your first time leaving Vanaheim. You knew deep down that if the people here had seen you as you had seen them they would be terrified, hiding their children, seeing you and running away. 

You arrive at the palace and the carriage stops a guard opens the door and helps you out. You thank him and continue on to the front of the castle. A small smile graces your features. You walk to the front gates and a guard opens them. You walk in and head to the throne room , all the while, many a maid and butler stare and gasp at you, whispers all around ‘that’s the senator of Vanaheim?’ ‘Why is that CREATURE in our home?!’ ‘She’s just the senators plaything right?’ For your own pleasure you smile and curtsy to the people around them, suddenly you decide a bit of magic will do just fine. So you switch to look like something more ‘appropriate’ which was an old vanir man that was balding wearing more royal, elegant suit like clothes. You snicker as a few maids scurried off. With a quick snap you change back to yourself and bow to the forming crowd. This is a big reason in why you only have 2 friends. 

A guard opens the palace doors and you are struck by the beauty in front of you. A large throne room adorned with marvelous paintings and beautiful decor of gold and marble. Before you forget tour manners you bow quickly waiting to be told to stand. Quite frankly bowing was the only political thing that you hate. “RISE.” So you do. You step closer to see the royal family before you. First their was the golden haired Prince, he honestly seemed like a pretty boy who when denied what he wants he is flabbergasted. Then the King who quite frankly just looked like a douche. Next the beautiful Queen who has a sweet smile as she looked at you. And on to the mysterious black haired Prince who looked at you apprehensively.

You stand tall and straight before them and remove the hood you forgot you were wearing to reveal, gray pointed ears and bright red eyes staring at the royals intently.   
“Your majesty thank you for giving me the opportunity to come here and speak peace on behalf of Vanaheim.” You say with a slight sigh at the end.  
“Young girl are you of Vanaheim decent?” The Kong’s voice booms over you.  
“No sir. I am a dark elf on my mother side. I know nothing of my father or mother I was raised as a maiden.”  
“Why has the royalty of Vanaheim sent a dark elf and not a vanir?” He booms again. Slightly agitated you reply.  
“No offense your majesty but I am the best and most well versed in politics on Vanaheim. And though my species is not vanir I was born there meaning I am from Vanaheim so I have a right to my job. I worked my way up just as Queen Heidi of Vanaheim has.” You finish with a start. He nods at you with almost a smile on his face.   
“Good answer girl.” Is all he says.   
“Sweet heart we are pleased to have you here. While here we will be having a ball in your honor tonight with a feast and next week we have astara to celebrate. You will be treated as normal, like a low level royal. If you need anything you can contact maids, guards, or the princes.” Queen Frigga finishes. Just then you realize both men straighten and look at you the black haired one still looked to be considering you while the blonde one looked as if was used to being swooned over and excepted you to do the same. You roles your eyes.   
“Thank you your highness.” You thank.  
“The princes will lead you to your room sweety feel free to get comfy before the ball tonight.” And with that the whole room relaxed. Both princes walk down to you. The blonde one bows before you.  
“Hello senator I’m Thor and welcome to Asgard.” He says. You smile back just out of respect.   
“Hello Prince Thor I’m Sabrina please just call me that I do not like such formal titles unless I’m in court or such.”  
“Of course but only if you do the same and just call me Thor.” You nod and smile this was already turning out great. Just the the mysterious prince came into view, grabbed your hand and your attention with it, and give it a gentleman’s kiss but a tight squeeze.  
“Hello senator I am Prince Loki” he voice graces your ears and you enjoy every second of him speaking, it was like life itself was telling you sweet nothings. And the way he said ‘senator’ sent chills raving down your spine. These next few weeks might be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to have every chapter have at least a thousand words so I’m sorry for the short chapter it will have more soon I promise


End file.
